Locura Temporal
by ilyquinn
Summary: La mayoría de las veces, la locura temporal termina en desastre. Otras veces los resultados pueden ser mejor de lo que se esperaba. One-shot con mucha azúcar.


**Es una historia con corazoncitos y florecitas jaja descubrí que estoy tan bloqueada con mis historia porque en todas la relación entre B&B esta mal en ambos fics, así que hice este one-shot para volver a mis tiempos más felices. :D**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabrán, Bones no me pertenece. Es de HH y todos sus productores. Yo sólo tengo FF para dejar volar mi imaginación.

**:::**

**Locura Temporal**

**:::**

-Esto es justo lo que recomendó el doctor.- dijo Booth al sentarse en el sofá de su compañera y amiga, Temperance Brennan, o como él la llamaba, Huesos.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- preguntó ella desde la cocina, sacando un par de botellas de cerveza.

-Nada, Huesos. Es un decir, ya sabes, hay que descansar.

-Oh, ya veo, y los doctores recomienda descanso después de largos períodos de trabajo, actividad física y mental.

Booth rio entre dientes. –Exacto. Eso era a lo que me refería.

Ella lo vio, riéndose también, debía admitirlo, le gustaba que ella explicara sus sarcasmos y bromas porque le encantaba el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que hacía después.

-Aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo.- dijo Brennan después de un rato.

-¿Quién?

-Justin, no entiendo porque asesinó a la víctima.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Sigues pensando en el caso? Mira, Huesos, el amor… es difícil de explicar. Y el chico explotó al ver a la chica que amaba y con quien iba a casarse, besarse con otro.

-Sí, desde un punto de vista antropológico, Justin estaba defendiendo su hombría…

-No, Huesos.- la interrumpió. –No había hombría que defender, él la amaba y sólo, enloqueció.

-Sí pero… había otras formas, romper el compromiso, olvidarla y seguir adelante. Si hubiera usado su sentido común, entonces ahora no estaría enfrentando cargos de homicidio.

Booth asintió. Temperance le vio con indecisión. -¿Harías lo mismo que hizo él?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo, dejando la botella en la mesita ratona. –No lo haría. Yo en su lugar hubiera ido directamente con mi novia a terminar la relación y quizás haber golpeado al cretino. Fin de la historia.

-¿Lo hubieras golpeado?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí, es muy probable. En realidad, lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Brennan tomando un sorbo de su botella. -¿Una mujer te engañó?

-Bueno, sí. Fue mi primera novia, se lo pedí en su cumpleaños con un ramo de rosas enorme ¿sabes?. En fin, a las dos semanas de eso, la sorprendí besándose con el quaterback del equipo de fútbol y, quizás, pude haberlo golpeado.

-¿Quizás?

-Está bien, lo hice, okay, pero en mi defensa estaba enojado y herido. Fue un caso justificado de locura temporal.

Brennan asintió. –¿Y respondió a tus golpes?

-Demonios sí, era más alto que yo, pero no pudo conmigo.- dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. -Lo vencí y de repente yo era el chico más _cool _de la escuela.

Temperance rodó los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. -O sea que te favoreció el hecho de que tu novia te engañara.

-Sí, pero…- se detuvo por un momento, jamás lo había visto de ese modo. –pero hubiera preferido que ella me fuera fiel.

La antropóloga asintió de nuevo y dejó la botella de cerveza junto a la de Booth. Se inclinó hacia él. -¿Te arrepientes de haber estado con ella?

Seeley rió y se acercó. –No, no lo hago. Esa experiencia me hizo valorar la fidelidad y las promesas. No sería el mismo de no ser por ello.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. –Suena lógico. Entonces debo agradecerle a tu primera novia.

-¿Por qué?

Brennan sonrió, enigmática.

-Vamos, Huesos. Dímelo.- su voz era casi un susurro pero estaban tan cerca que ella lo pudo oír perfectamente.

-Por haberte mostrado el valor de las promesas,- se acercó un poco más. -sino jamás me lo hubieras enseñado a mí.- susurró. No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente pero no quería detenerse, deseaba a su amigo, eso era cierto, pero estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él era algo un poco más profundo que eso.

Y verlo sentado en su sofá, compartiendo una historia que quizás no había compartido con nadie más la hacía sentir un afecto más fuerte por él. Se atrevería a decir que era amor, si no estuviera tan en contra de la idea.

Booth sonrió y ella también, se acercaron lentamente, saboreando el momento. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, encajaron, comos dos piezas de puzzle.

Se besaron despacio, el agente la tomó de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Cuando se separaron, Booth fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Llamémoslo, un caso de locura temporal.

Se volvieron a besar. Brennan mordió suavemente su labio inferior, él sonrió. -¿Y qué pasará cuando dejemos de besarnos?

-¿Qué quieres que pase?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Booth captó el modo y sonrió de la misma manera.

-No quiero- la besó. –que sea cosa de una vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Tampoco quiero una aventura. No contigo. Quiero... quiero algo, real.

Ella le vio a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Lo sé.

Dudó un poco antes de preguntar. -¿Quieres intentarlo al menos?

Negó con la cabeza. –No.- Booth asintió, ahí estaba, lo había rechazado. –No quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer que funcione…

Él levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella. –Si sólo lo intentamos, no será suficiente.

Booth suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Por un momento pensé que me estabas rechazando.

La antropóloga negó con la cabeza. –No fue mi intención.

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Haremos esto?- preguntó.

-Haremos esto.- respondió segura. Él la besó con devoción y pasión, la amaba, no se lo iba a decir, no en ese momento, pero sabía que siempre lo haría y esa era su oportunidad para demostrarlo. Lo que pasó después quedaría entre ellos dos y las paredes de la alcoba de Brennan.

.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Comenten y ayúdenme a combatir el BE (Bloqueo de Escritor) es una condición muy seria que ataca a diez de cada diez escritores. No dejemos que nos atormente más. jejeje**

**Feliz Día!**


End file.
